Something's Dont Last Forever
by music-is-my-life12
Summary: Loren is pregnant and doesnt tell Eddie, but he finds out when he see's somthing in the trash, but still cant find Loren. Where's Loren? Read and find out Thx!:)
1. Chapter 1

Something's Don't Last Forever

Eddie- hey lo I'm home

Loren- oh hey...

Eddie- what's wrong?

Loren- nothing I'm just tired

Eddie- ok lets go to sleep then

They went to bed. Loren made sure Eddie was asleep before she got up and left. **(FYI Loren's pregnant)**

Before she left she left a note by Eddie that said:

_Eddie my Love I left because I don't want to rune what you have worked so hard for. So when you find that I am not here do not try to find me. I will always love you and it hurts to leave but I have to, it's for the best_

Then she left with tears in her eyes.

_**Tomorrow**_

Eddie wake up without Loren in his arms, one thought went through his mind 'where's Loren?' He got up to find a not from Loren and read it out loud

Eddie- Eddie my Love I left because I don't want to rune what you have worked so hard for. So when you find that I am not here do not try to find me. I will always love you and it hurts to leave but I have to, it's for the best

He started to tear up a bit after reading the note and call Loren… No answer

Eddie-damn it *mumbled to himself

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever, so please tell me how I did, and how I can improve. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! Luv u guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loren's Point of View

I took off for Orofino Idaho **(my home town) **so I won't get to much attention, for 2 reasons, well of course 1 is so Eddie won't find me and rune his life and 2 is so I won't be in the lime-light.

It still kind a bothers me being stared at. So I'm at the airport ready to take off and someone bumps into me and I turn around and wish I hadn't.

Max-Loren what are you doing here?

Loren- …*She doesn't say anything because she's afraid*

She turns away and try's to walk away but Max stops her.

Loren- I have a short notice concert in Idaho

Max- Does Eddie knows?

Loren- yes ***in a Question tone***

Max-is you telling me or asking me?

Eddie's Point Of View

Eddie try's to call Nora

Nora- hello

Eddie- hey is Loren over there?

Nora- no, why

Eddie- Loren left in the middle of the night

Max's Point Of View

What was Loren really doing here, I would like answer from her but she isn't talking, I can't force an answer out of her

Loren- I'm telling you

Then she walked away. And I couldn't stop her, not this time. Right then Nora was calling me

Nora- Max! Did you see Loren today!

Max- yeah I just second ago talked to her, why

Nora- She left in the middle of the night, wait where are you

Max- I'm at the airport picking up an old buddy from my day

Nora- *sigh* did she ca…

Max- no she was here

Loren's Point Of View

She was finally settled in but she missed Eddie, and wondering if this was a mistake.

Was it? She thought

Got 2 reviews and they said I was good and wanted me to post more, I hope you guys like it.

Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loren's Point Of View

Her flight took off well, but one thing was still on her mind, Eddie. Then her thoughts were interrupted by her mom calling

Loren- hello ***said kind a shy***

Nora- Loren where are you!

Loren- ummm….. Why?

Nora- because we all are worried sick about you!

Loren- just know I'm ok, ok mom

Nora- ok Loren, but where are you

Loren- I can't tell you

Then she up

Eddie's point of View

Eddie was really worried about Loren, he was pacing back and forth but then something cot his eye in the trash. It was… a PREGNANTCIE TEST

Eddie's thought's- I think I know why she took off now, but she knows I wouldn't take off like her father, oh yeah trust issues, I need her back so we can raise this baby together, and I miss her so much!

Then Mel called

Eddie- hey

Mel- hey, is my rock star best friend there she won't answer my calls or my texts

Eddie- no she took off…

Mel- what did you do!

Eddie- nothing but I think I know why she took off

Mel- Why?

Eddie- because she's pregnant

Melissa's Point Of View

Mel's thoughts- did I hear him correctly?

Mel- she's what?!

Eddie- pregnant

Mel- and how did u find that out?

Eddie- I found a pregnancy test in the trash

Mel- well I got to go bye!

They got off

Nora's Point Of View

Nora was worried sick that she would never see her baby again. It was hard on Eddie the most though, he was with his soul mate and she left.

Speaking of Eddie, he called Nora

Nora- Eddie did you find Loren?!

Eddie- No but I found out why she left though

Nora- Why?

Eddie- She's pregnant

Nora- wait, what did u just say?!

Loren's Point Of View

Loren's Thoughts- finally I landed now a I can call Ed- wait no I can't, I can't risk him finding me and make me miss him more than I already do

**Two Years Later**

**(Still Loren's POV.)**

She was settled in a little house on Miles Avenue, with 2 year old Melody Rose Duran. Loren didn't change a bit, she didn't give up on music completely, she still writes songs and sings to her baby girl, that's mostly it. But she's going to a benefit concert tonight, but what she didn't know, who was going to play?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eddie's Point Of View

He was still looking for Loren and would never stop till he did; he wanted her to be his future. He wanted to know his child, he wanted Loren and him to raise a family together, and he wanted her.

Jake- ok you ready for this a small town, and a small crowd man?

Eddie- yes I am ***stepping back with hands up in defense***

Max- hey bud are you ready?

Eddie- yeah buts going to different, way different

Max- difference is good, trust me, you have more fun

Eddie- cool I guess…

Max- oh you mean Loren, I wish I could help but Joe is working as hard as he can

Eddie- I know…

Melissa's Point Of View

Melissa's Thought's- WTF, I see that Loren is where we're going. I wonder if it's true, probably not. I wonder if she remembers us? Maybe? Idk

Then someone's number pops up on her cell and doesn't know who it was, but answered anyway

Melissa- hello?

Girl- hey Mel, it's Loren

Loren's Point Of View

Loren's Thoughts- I should call Melissa, would she tell them I called, well I will find out

Melissa- hello?

Same old Melissa, never checks to see who's calling

Loren- hey Melissa, its Loren

Melissa- what, wait where are you?

Loren- if I tell you, you would look for me, and d I don't want Eddie to find me

Melissa- why, he loves you and still looking for his soul mate! YOU are his soul mate!

Loren- I don't want to rune his life

Melissa- so it was true you were a Prego!

Loren- wait how did you know?

Melissa- Eddie found your test in the trash

Eddie's Point Of View

Eddie walked in to Nora's house and found Melissa talking on the phone

Melissa- please tell me where you are, and you wont rune his life, you'll make it better, he has been miserable trying to find you Lo!

Wait did she just say Lo?

Eddie took the phone from Melissa

Eddie- Loren?

Loren hung up on him when she heard Eddie's voice.

Melissa- Loren called me

Eddie- I see that

He handed her back her cell.

Jake came in

Jake- hey guy read to take off?

Eddie/Melissa- yes

They flew into Lewiston and drove the rest of the way to Orofino.

People were already there, and screaming for Eddie.

Eddie saw Loren in the crowd and walk towards her until Max cot him by his jacket.

Max- what are you doing?

Eddie- I see Loren, right there ***he pointed towards her with Melody in her arms smiling***

Max- you can talk to her at the end of the concert but right now we need to go

Eddie- fine

Thanks guys for reading these and for giving me such great reviews, I don't think I deserve so many greats reviews, but thank you all, I'm writing as much as I can before summer because I will be nowhere near a computer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loren's Point Of View

Loren saw Eddie looking at her and she knew Eddie knew who she was.

Brittany **(her friend) **walked up to her

Brittany- hey Lo

Loren- Eddie still remembers me

Brittany- Lo he hasn't seen you for 2 years

Loren- but still the way he looked at me and Melody, it was like he knew us and started to walk towards us until Max garbed him by the jacket

Brittany- Lo we may want to go

Loren- why?

Max- because me

Eddie Point of View

Eddie's Thoughts- where is pops, I need him me to calm me down before I go out there.

Then he sees him talking to a girl, but then he notice that girl is Loren.

He walks over there, and starts talking to her

Eddie- hey Loren do think we can talk in privet?

Loren**-* with hesitation*** sure

They walk to Eddie's dressing room.

Eddie- why did you leave?

Melissa's Point Of View

Melissa's Thoughts- were the hell is Eddie, he goes on in 5 min. I'm going to look for him.

Melissa looks for him every were then goes into his dressing room and finds him to some girl.

Melissa- hey Eddie it's great for you to talk to fans but we have to get you on stage.

Melissa didn't see that the girl was Loren

Eddie- Mel I got to talk to Loren

Melissa- it isn't…***She turns around and looks at Loren*** Loren!

Melissa latterly jumped on Loren.

Loren- whoa, Mel I missed you too, doesn't mean you have to knock me over

Melissa- I'm sorry, but I really missed you

Loren- look I have to go back out there to get Melody and Eddie has a concert that he can't miss

Melissa- wait who's Melody, oh wait it's your baby, right?

Loren nods her head

Melissa- can I see her?!

Loren- come on lets go

Eddie- we will talk later

Loren nods her head again

Melissa and Loren go find Melody and Brittany

Brittany- hi you must be Mighty Mel

Melissa- yes I am, can I see Melody?

Loren- yes you can

Melody- Mel-issa

Loren- that was adorable

Melissa- she already knows me name?

Loren- I kind a talk about you and Eddie…

Melissa just laughs at Loren being embarrassed

Brittany- I going to take my seat, the concert is about to start

As t hat was said all the girls took their seats

Eddie's Point Of View

Eddie was talking to Max

Eddie- I asked her why she left but Mel Came in looking for me

Max- well I will talk to you about that later, you're about to go on stage

Eddie- ok

Eddie walks to the stage

Eddie- hey guys I'm going to do some originals, from 2 years ago, so for this first song I'm going to need a partner

All the girls screamed

Eddie- is the amazing Loren Tate out there?

Nora's Point Of View

Nora's Thoughts- what the hell, Loren isn't here.

Nora hasn't seen Loren or talk to max or Eddie

Nora's Thoughts-wait where's Mel? I haven't seen her all day

-Max's Point of View

Max's Thoughts- what the hell is thinking? Nora doesn't know she's here and Nora finds out that I know that she's here, Nora will kill me

Nora- what is Eddie doing, Loren isn't here

Max- Nora she is here

Nora- what, I need to see her, where is she?

Max- I don't know, but somewhere in the crowd?

Nora gave him the 'like I don't already know' look

I know you guys want longer chapters, and I'm trying and so if you guys give me some suggestions, I will try harder. And I'm leaving on the 12th of June, and I will try to update in Clarkston, but I don't know for right now.

Bye! Luv you guy!


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey sorry guys but I'm leaving tomorrow. So I won't be able to update all the time, but I will try. And sorry for an authors note, I hate when I'm reading something really good and all of a sudden an author's note, so I'm sorry again for the authors note.

BYE!

Hope you guys don't hate me!

Luv you guys!


	7. AN: Please help me!

Authors Note

Hey im back, so I was wondering if Loren should let Eddie talk or cut him off short with a kiss? And when they reunite should they go all the way, or not? And if so should I write it with detail?

Love you guys! Please review or Pm!


	8. Chapter 6

**Something's Don't Last Forever**

**Chapter 6**

Loren's POV

Loren's Thoughts- I cant go up there, I haven't sang in years, I don't know the song what the hell was Eddie thinking

Mel-Lo go up there***Mel gave Loren a little push***

Loren- no im going u…***Eddie walked up behind her and picked Loren up***

Eddie- come on Loren

Eddie's POV

(On stage now)

Eddie- ok ladies and gentlemen, me and Loren are going to sing **"If There Was No Music"**

***AN: too lazy to write the lyrics***

Eddie sang the rest of his set list, Something in the Air, Kicken It, She Said

Eddie- that is it for tonight, love you all

Eddie walked off the stage to find Loren and talk

Eddie- hey Lo can we talk now?!

Loren- sure…

Loren's POV

Loren's Thoughts- should I give him time to talk or kiss him, lets go for the kiss

Loren and Eddie walk to dressing room, and Loren locked it

Eddie's POV

Eddie- Loren, why did you leave?

Loren- because I was scared*she said just above a whisper*

Eddie- of what?

Loren-of everything, you leaving, you getting angry, ruining your carrier

Eddie- Melody would not ruin my carrier; I would not get angry or leave

Loren- I know that but the four year old part of me doesn't

Eddie- I know your past and I'm not like your fat…

Loren-Trent

Eddie- right Trent

Loren-I don't know what u would do, so I got scared and ran off

Eddie-you don't need to be scared, you know I never would stop looking for you right?

Loren-I know, and I love you, Eddie I understand if you don't forgive me, but I am really sorry, I'm not scared any more, I want everything for our daughter

Eddie-I get why you left, I forgive you, but please promise me you will never do anything like this again

Loren-I promise *with a smile on her face*

Loren pulled Eddie into a fierce kiss, Eddie was a little surprised by her actions but kissed back wit as much force as Loren was putting into it and more. By the minute the kiss was getting more intense, Eddie's hands were on Loren's ass and Loren's were rubbing his chest and her legs around his torso. Eddie was walking backwards towards the couch, and he gently laid Loren down on the couch, making his way on top of her. Loren was tugging at the hem of his shirt, Eddie aloud Loren to take off shirt.

Eddie- we should go back to your place or my hotel room*he said panting*

Loren- ya*panting too*

Eddie puts his shirt back on and then run out with Loren to his car

They made it to Loren's, and Loren dragged him too her room

Mel's POV

Mel's Thoughts- where is Loren and Eddie, I still have Melody. Who witch is asleep.

Nora-hey Mel who is this little cutie?

Mel- this is your granddaughter, Melody

Nora-Mel have you seen Lo around any where?

Mel-Nope, I was just dropped off with a kid

Nora- oh

Brittany- here I can take Melody and Lo is most likely to be at our place, do you want to come?

Nora, Mel-sure

Hey guys, sorry for a shorty but I cant get inspired, my heart is broken, I had to leave my bf and broke up, and none of it was my dision, and reading on fb, he already moved on, and I loved him. So ya just reuniting a couple with writing isn't easy right now…

Love you guys3


End file.
